Be Careful What You Ask For
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Les gets tired of Nukus berating him, the cartoonist draws up a special Beetleborg, but is she really for Nukus to command, or does Les have something else in mind? *Any flames will be used to make s'mores*.


**Okay, this story is actually based on a dream I had. I was watching the second part of Season 2 of the Beetleborgs (can't believe how long it took for it to come out on DVD) and I have to say, I personally think it was the best of all because I love the Astralborgs with my two favorites being Fireborg and Lightningborg. :) **

**Anywho, I'm rambling. On with the story! Beetleborgs Metallix belongs to Saban (because it's under the Saban brand, though Saban was bought out by Hasbro.) I only own Magenta.**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Ask For**

Les sighed in frustration as Nukus berated him again before the villain left to plan another attack on Hillhurst. The artist sighed before getting an idea and he began drawing. "Let's see. Sea green armor. Oh, better make sure it's metallic," he said as he added that detail. "Hmm. A tiara around the front of her head and large, sea-blue eyes."

Being the artist he was, it didn't take him long to finish his drawing and to color it in. He smiled when he was done. "Let's see, she needs a weapon," he said to himself before grinning and drawing a large drill, making it blunted at the end and covered in a thick clear coat of rubber. He then drew a metallic morning glory, a lovely flower that was the same color as his new creation's armor. He then wrote down something on a separate paper and smiled before writing a name at the bottom of the picture. Quickly getting a manila envelope, he put the note and picture inside before addressing it to Hillhurst, but he would need a stamp. He nodded, knowing just what to do.

Horribelle was reporting back from her patrol. "It's too quiet, Nukus," she said. "We should cause some havoc."

"We will," he promised. "If the cartoonist can come up with something."

"Uh, about that, Nukus," Les said, coming out. "I need to run an errand in town to get inspiration for my next monster."

"An errand?" Nukus asked curiously.

"Yes," the cartoonist said. "Some fresh air does help the brain and I could no doubt come up with quite a monster to wreak havoc if given the chance to get such inspiration."

The villain nodded. "Very well," he said. "Vilor will accompany you."

Les quickly put on his disguise, hiding the manila envelope in his shirt and went over to Vilor, who grunted and teleported them to town. "I'll just be a moment," the man said, going into the post office. Thankfully, he had some change and purchased a stamp, thanking the kind lady before fixing the stamp to the envelope and mailing it, heading out after a moment before noticing the park and thinking for a moment before grinning. "Okay," he said before going back over to Vilor, who looked bored.

"Are you done yet?" The fish monster asked.

"Yes," Les said, noticing a mail carrier came and got the mail and he saw the envelope he had mailed in the bag. Hiding his glee, he turned to Vilor. "Oh, I've got quite the inspiration."

They teleported back, Vilor never suspecting what Les had really been up to.

* * *

Flabber was surprised when a knock came at the door and he answered it to find it was the postman, who looked a bit nervous. "Um, I have a delivery for Hillhurst," the man said, shaking a little. "Are you the owner?"

"No, but I do watch the house," the phasm said with a smile. "Where did this envelope come from?"

"There's no return address," the man said. "But if you would please sign here."

He handed the phasm a form to sign and Flabber signed it. "Thank you," he said before accepting the envelope and closing the door. Curious, he opened it and was surprised at what he found. He gazed at it for a moment before hearing Jo, Drew, and Roland come in. "Hey, kids. Come look at this," he said.

"What's up, Flabber?" Drew asked.

"This came in the mail today," the phasm said, handing them the picture.

The kids looked at it and were surprised. "It looks like a Beetleborg," Roland said.

"But look at the signature," Jo said. "Les Fortunes."

Drew looked curious. "Why would he send this to us?" He asked.

"Maybe the letter will reveal something," Flabber said, holding up a paper before comically putting on some large glasses and he began reading the letter.

"_This is a new metallic Beetleborg named Magenta. The Drill beside her is her weapon and the flower is a secret weapon of hers. She can cloak herself to hide and can teleport. Her armor is impenetrable like Robotborg's armor. Please, make her come to life." _

Roland looked unsure. "Should we take a chance?" He asked. "What if she's evil?"

"Roland's right," Drew said.

"I don't know," Jo said. "If she was evil, why would he send this to us? He knows we're against evil and since when does Les draw Beetleborgs?"

"Good point," Roland said.

Flabber got an idea. "I know! Let's call in Wolfie. He'll be able to tell us if it's a trick or not," he said.

"He will?" Drew asked.

"Werewolves can smell something bad from a mile away."

Wolfie came at Flabber's call, along with Fangula. The werewolf sniffed the picture before grunting and barking a little. "He says he can't smell anything bad on this paper," the Count translated.

"So it could be a good Beetleborg?" Jo asked.

"Well, maybe we should find out," Flabber said before grinning. "New ally of the Beetleborgs called Magenta, please come out so that we can meet ya."

His magic hit the page and before they knew it, Magenta stood before them in all her glory, her metallic sea green armor glinting in the light and her sea-blue eyes seeming to glow. She held the metal morning glory flower in one hand before it vanished into her hand like a magic trick and she hefted up her drill. "Greetings," she said, her voice pleasant. "I am Magenta, the truth-seeking borg, creation of Les Fortunes."

The monsters were surprised while Jo looked at her. "Why did Les Fortunes create you?" She asked.

"Because he needs me," Magenta said gently.

"Why?" Roland asked.

But instead of answering, the new Beetleborg cloaked herself, disappearing before their eyes, though they heard her voice. "Don't worry, Beetleborgs. I shall return," she said before the door opened and closed, indicating she had left.

* * *

Back at the villain's lair, Horribelle had just finished berating Vilor for falling asleep and he headed out, joining Nukus on patrol while Les was trying to draw another creation, glad to have some peace and quiet. Magenta suddenly appeared before him and he looked up in surprise, but smiled and went up to her. "Perfect," he said. "Now, quick. Tie me up. We've got to convince them."

She nodded and tied him up, before tying him to a chair. "Too tight?" She asked.

"No, perfect," he said. "Okay, I'm going to call in Horribelle. Get ready to do your stuff."

Magenta nodded and cloaked herself just as Les began calling out. "Horribelle! Hurry! Quick!" He called out.

The villainess came in with an irritated huff. "What is it now, cartoonist?" She snapped at him before noticing he was tied to a chair. "How did you get tied up?"

Magenta uncloaked herself, holding up the morning glory flower up to Horribelle's face. "That is my work," she said as some powder fell on the villainess and she collapsed, unable to move.

"What did you do to me?!" She shrieked.

"Just temporarily paralyzed you," Magenta said as she looked down at the female villain. "Now, let's see how my drill works."

With that, she placed the blunt end against Horribelle's stomach and turned on the drill, which turned at the speed of an electric screwdriver. A shriek left Horribelle's mouth as a result before she began laughing. Smirking as she saw her drill working perfectly, Magenta leaned down and caught the villainess' wrists, picking her up and cuffing her wrists to an upright table that Nukus had made Les create sometime back. "Alright, let's crank up the speed of my drill," the Beetleborg said.

Les was trying to look afraid, but was having a hard time doing so as he saw that his plan was working. He would surely get a much-needed break now.

Magenta turned her drill up to full speed and pressed the blunted end into Horribelle's stomach again. The villain laughed as it tickled, squealing when the tip of the blunt drill was pressed into where her belly button was. She literally bent in half to try and escape, but the cuffs held and Magenta caught Horribelle's ankles, quickly tying them together before securing them to the table. "There," she said. "That will assure that you will stay put."

Horribelle didn't like the sound of that, but began squealing again as Magenta resumed tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope, not for a while," the Beetleborg said, smirking under her mask.

The villainess kept laughing until she finally passed out, unable to stay conscious as the tickle torture wore her out. Magenta nodded, pleased with her work and heard Nukus arrive. She turned just as he and Vilor came in. "What is this?!" Nukus demanded to know.

Les refused to answer, playing his role as a bound prisoner perfectly while Magenta held out a hand and nets came over Nukus and Vilor, nets that were unbreakable. The two fought to get free, but the fight soon left them as the sea green Beetleborg tickled them with her drill, laughing as she heard them laughing. Surprisingly, it wasn't long before both Nukus and Vilor passed out. Giggling, Magenta made sure they were peacefully sleeping before she went over to Les and freed him. "You played your part well," she said in admiration.

"Thanks," he said before looking at her. "You should got to the Beetleborgs and fight beside them."

She looked at him. "If I do, I won't be able to help you as much," she warned him gently.

"I know," he said softly, showing a side that not many knew. "Go on."

His gentle persuasion made her nod and she got ready to cloak herself and vanish. "Bye, my creator," she said softly before she was gone.

* * *

Back at Hillhurst, the Beetleborgs, having seen what Magenta did through Flabber's magical crystal, welcomed her to the team, even introducing her to Art Fortunes, Les' brother. Art was surprised to meet Magenta, but he smiled.

"Perhaps there is some good in my brother after all," he said before smiling. "Also, I have something for you, Magenta."

He held up a drawing of a jetpack and the truth-seeking borg gasped in surprise. "For me?" She asked before hugging him. "Thank you."

"Here, let me get that for you," Flabber said kindly, using his magic to make the jetpack appear and meld into Magenta's armor so that she could call it up whenever she needed to.

"Thank you," she said to him. "And now I, Magenta, the truth-seeking borg, pledge my loyalty to the Beetleborgs."

Drew smiled. "Glad to have you," he said.

"Alright, cool! Another girl on the team!" Jo said excitedly.

"What about Les?" Roland asked.

"If my creator does call for me to keep Nukus, Vilor, and Horribelle off his back, then I'll respond," Magenta said truthfully. "I must be loyal to my creator too."

"Well, as long as he doesn't make you do something evil," Art said.

"I don't think he will," the truth-seeking borg said thoughtfully. "I think he created me to teach Nukus that he should be careful what he asks for, because my creator just might surprise him."

They all laughed at that while back in the lair, Les finished a drawing and set it aside, grinning as he saw the villains were still out cold. "Be careful what you ask for, Nukus," he said with a smirk before he went back to his drawings.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
